


The First Lesson

by ComposerofDiscord



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerofDiscord/pseuds/ComposerofDiscord
Summary: Diana wishes for Antiope to teach her how to fight, but Antiope has something else she wishes to teach Diana first.





	The First Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



 “I know you’re there, Diana.”

Even as the archer glanced up at the young girl perched in the tree above her, the arrow struck its target. The archer smiled at the look of wonder in the dark eyes reflected back at her.

She reached behind her for another arrow. “Does your nanny know you’re here?”

By the prolonged silence, the archer knew the answer. “Then I suppose your mother doesn’t know either.”

“Antiope,” Diana gracefully dropped down to face her aunt. Her dark eyes remained steady despite the arrow head being centered between her brows. “Teach me how to fight.”

Antiope huffed, but didn’t lower her bow. “Your mother wouldn’t approve.”

“Am I not an Amazon? Are Amazons not warriors?”

There was a sudden rush of air – a blink. When Diana opened her eyes, she no longer stared down an arrow. It had been shot, and struck the target behind her, but Diana didn’t turn to look. Instead, she was met with Antiope’s fiercer gaze.

“Amazons are more than warriors, Diana. We are protectors of the peace – of mankind.” Antiope lowered her bow, getting ready to leave. “When you know what you fight for, Diana, then I will teach you.”

Diana knew what she fought for. She knew why the Amazons trained as hard as they did in the pit from dusk to dawn. They trained for the day when Ares returned. Her mother was adamant that he never would. Zeus had wounded him gravely, yet the Amazons still trained as if he could return tomorrow.

However, even when Diana confronted Antiope about Ares, she would turn her away.

“You still don’t understand what we fight for.”

Diana looked at her aunt strangely. Antiope sighed.

“You are not entirely wrong, but you are not right. We do train for Ares’ return, but that is not why we fight.”

“Then for peace – for mankind.”

“And what does it mean to fight for mankind, Diana?”

Diana contemplated for a moment but she knew the answers she thought were right, were not entirely right to her aunt. Antiope sighed once more.

“I suppose it’s not your fault. All you’ve ever known is this island, but there is so much more out there.”

“Tell me.” Diana pleaded. “Please.”

Antiope was weak for those precocious eyes, but she held her ground with a gentle smile. “Join your sisters in the pit today – not that you haven’t before – but this time, listen to them. Perhaps listening to them will help you find your answer.”

“Thank you, Antiope. I’ll be there.” Diana ran out of sight, excited to have permission to finally go to the training pit. She doubted Antiope would let her wield a sword, much less don armor, but just being around her sisters when they train – the adrenaline that ran through their bones was addicting. Their swift, graceful movements was memorizing, and the way they wielded a sword was that of an artisan. Every move was exact – precise. It was a wonder how Diana could one day fight the way her sisters did, but she wanted nothing more in the world than to fight.

“Diana, what are you doing here?” One of her sisters looked up from the lacing of her boots.

“Running away from your nanny again?” asked another.

“No, Antiope said I could be here.” Diana sat down beside them. “I’m here to listen and observe.”

“Hm, I see.” she smiled knowingly as she picked up her blade, and looked across at her sister. “Ready?”

“I’m never late for battle, unlike someone.”

“That was one time, Ainia.”

“One that nearly cost you your life, Aello.” Ainia chastised, yet the softness around her eyes showed she was not as cross as her tone belied. “If you hadn’t hesitated, you could have taken Heracles otherwise.”

“And you Achilles?”

Ainia smiled, “I hope your sword is as sharp as your tongue.”

“Always.” Aello was the first to move, but Ainia easily evaded her by a swift sidestep followed by a blow to the back with the hilt of her blade.

“Too slow.” Ainia teased. She lived up to her name meaning swiftness, but so did Aello. With two swords, she attacked like a whirlwind.

Diana watched them. She watched them try to deliver blow after blow, but neither giving the other room to do so.

“Are you watching, little one?” Ainia asked as she blocked another attack from Aello. “Tell me, what is Aello doing wrong?”

Aello scoffed, as Diana wondered whether Ainia was right or if she was just teasing Aello further. Diana knew Aello was aggressive. She was wild – reckless some would say, but she was one of the best warriors of the Amazons.

“Don’t know?” Ainia delivered a swift blow to the back of Aello’s knee followed by an elbow to the jaw. “Footing. Her feet should have been farther apart to give her a stable stance.”

Aello rubbed her chin sorely. “You fight dirty.”

“I fight to win.” Aello corrected, but nonetheless offered a helping hand down to Ainia. “And to make sure you stay alive.”

Aello scoffed once more. “I can take care of myself.”

“Really? Who scaled the mountains to retrieve your half dead body?”

“I sailed across the seas to save yours.”

“You did. Thank you, sister.”

Aello averted her gaze, muttering to herself too softly for Diana to hear. “Let’s go again.”

“Diana.” Diana glanced up to see Lykopis smiling down at her. “Come with me.”

Diana followed Lykopis to the archers’ range where they were not alone. Even so, Lykopis handed Diana a basket of stones.

“Won’t you help me?”

Diana nodded. She had helped Antiope the same way in the past as she picked up a stone and waited patiently for Lykopis’s signal.

Lykopis drew her arrow. “Go.”

Diana threw the stone as far into the air as she could, and Lykopis shot it. Every stone Diana threw, no matter which direction, Lykopis struck it.

“I was told you were here to listen,” Lykopis said as Diana reached for another stone.

“Yes, I’m here to learn what Amazons fight for.”

“Amazons?” Lykopis hummed in contemplation, yet her accuracy never wavered. “I cannot speak for all Amazons, for the reasons why I fight differ from Aello’s and Ainia’s. However, I do have reasons – many.”

“What are they?”

Lykopis smiled before lowering her bow. “You would be here all day if I listed them all to you, so I’ll tell you this.” she showed Diana her wrist in which she wore a bracelet weaved from string. The color was faded, and the strings were frayed, but still the proud archer wore them.

“This was given to me by a young girl long ago. Amazons used to be given gifts by many either as thanks, or as a bribe to fight for them. I’ve been given golden armor, exotic fruits, silk from distant lands, yet I never took any of them except for this.

“She, much like you, had a fiery look to her. She wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer when I refused to teach her archery, yet when Roman soldiers came to attack her city, it was she who saved my life. In return, I taught her archery, and she gave me this as thanks.

“I keep it as a reminder of mankind. As Amazons, we are told we fight to protect Zeus’s creations, yet I did not understand the weight of such a responsibility until I met her. She embodied all that was good in man, and so I fight to protect the world she loved so more like her can continue to live in peace.”

Careful fingers ran over the old bracelet fondly, before she drew her arrow once more. “Hopefully one day, you too, will meet someone like her.”

Diana had listened carefully. Rarely had she heard of tales occurring beyond Themyscira, but she knew there was more out there. She knew there was life existing beyond the island.

“Diana.”

Diana turned to see Antiope upon a horse. In silent command, she patted the back of the horse for Diana to join her. She did.

To her surprise, they rode far from the training pitch to the other side of the island. It was quiet, with no one around to disturb them.

“Have you been listening?” Antiope asked before dismounting. She helped Diana down as well, although she didn’t need it.

“Yes.”

“And what have you learned?”

Diana looked over at her aunt. Antiope’s eyes were a deep blue, steady in that they did not waver from what she thought was right.

Diana bit her tongue before her automatic response about Ares could slip out for she knew that was not the reason she should fight. That was not the reason any of the Amazons fought for. The reasons were much greater than Ares. Diana was only ashamed how she did not see it sooner.

“I want to fight, Antiope, but not because of Ares or because I am an Amazon. I wish to fight for my sisters, my mother, you… I wish to fight to protect a world I know nothing about, but if it’s gone, then how will I ever get to see it? I want to fight, Antiope; I want to learn.”

Suddenly, without warning, a wooden staff was thrown her way. Diana caught it – eyes wide as she looked over at Antiope who wielded her own.

“Don’t tell your mother.” a wry smile crossed Antiope’s features. “Let’s start your second lesson.”  


End file.
